Kingdom Hearts: Another Tale
by Zero1996
Summary: This takes place after my other Kingdom Hearts fan fictions, but they're only in paper form and i haven't typed them yet. Ill try to get it up as soon as possible. And ill have to do that soon because this might not make much sense but Read it anyway! Main OC is Samn Crisis
1. Chapter 1

_A_

_This like many other tales is about the heroine Samn Crisis. Although this is the only part that will be told by yours truly; A. The rest of our tale will be told by the heroine herself; so without further adieu, your tale and your heroine._

I can't really remember the exact date, but if you haven't noticed; most of our stories happen in a certain year of my life. Now consider this; I helped Sora in the search for Kingdom Hearts and beat the darkness at the age of 15. Well, oddly enough this story takes place almost the same year, but instead of confusing you beyond belief I think I'll just start our story.

Everyone had returned to their own worlds; Sora, Kairi, and Riku had returned to Destiny Island, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy returned to Disney Castle. As for myself, well Yen Sid booted me back to Cerion until I'd be called again.

It wasn't too long 'till I got a package, of course I immediately thought it was from Yen Sid, but boy was I wrong. The box was some sort of gas and before I knew it I was down like a ton of bricks, and out cold.

_It is super dark, but even in the dark I know exactly where I am. Traverse Town is not an easily forgettable place. Although it doesn't make sense, why am I back, because everyone went back to Radiant Gar-excuse me, Hollow Bastion, and Traverse Town only appears when one needs a place to stay because there home world was destroyed. Have I lost my world? No, that's not right, I only passed out from the gas it wasn't like darkness had swallowed everything and thrown me into almost certain oblivion._ The only logical step now is to find answers and the best place to do that is the accessory shop; an even if Cid isn't there someone should know something.

Walking silently, as always, and treading carefully, another trademark of mine, I walk to the accessory shop. Déjà vu strikes me and I laugh on the inside, but it's quickly stifled when my brain senses something's off. It finally clicks and I notice that the streets are empty, there's absolutely no one outside. Finally I reach the door and give it a slight tug it opens and I walk in, my jaw almost hits the floor.

"Hey there little lady." The familiar figure, tall, older, probably 40's, with blonde hair and stubble, Cid is staring me in the face from across the counter. I'm usually never surprised but even this is weird for me. I rub my eyes to see if it's my imagination, but the image stays.

"Cid, what are you doing here?" My tone is in check, but full of wonder and confusion.

Cid shifts his weight. "Do I know you?" The glass behind him shines a bit and catches my attention, and my eyes shift to it. _Holy shit._ My fourteen year old self is staring back at me derp face and all. I reach down and touch my hair.

"My hair… it's long again."

"Pardon?" Cid breaks my concentration on the glass.

"You…don't recognize me do you?" the question hangs in the air for a while and he looks like he's searching the file cabinets in his head for a picture and possibly a name. I take the silence and try to ignore my reflection.

"Not at all," Cid's curt reply makes slight panic rise, but I quickly put the feeling to rest. Cid seems to realize my concern and continues talking. "But we've met now and that's all that matter. Now I'm gonna forget you know my name and introduce myself." Cid shuts his eyes as if he's actually forgetting then opens them again and sighs out stretching his hand for me to shake. "I'm Cid Highwind owner of this here accessory shop."

I take his hand and smile, my heart jumps a bit at the realization that this is truly Cid my old friend. "I'm Samn." Cid brushes his nose with his thumb like he always does.

"I don't know what to tell you kid, but I do know that when stuff like this happens, Merlin is the one to ask. He lives in the back of Third District." I take one last look at my reflection, the image still freaking the hell out of me.

"Thanks Cid. I'll come back later." I take one last look at my friend and exit the store.

The air in Traverse is cold and almost deathly quiet. There's a stone near my foot, confusion mixed with fury hit me head on and I kick the stone with all my might. The street is still empty; I can feel a scream coming on. Three words pop into my head I scream them as loud as I can.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The sound echoes throughout the Town, but it also is draining and there's nowhere to go but down so I collapse in a pissed off heap on the Town stairs. I take one more look at myself and sure enough it wasn't a trick mirror or anything, I'm wearing the same clothes I was at 14. _Ugh shit._

My position suddenly becomes uncomfortable so I adjust my legs so I can place my arms on them while I attempt to piece the puzzle together.

_First, apparently I'm in Traverse Town. Second, I'm fourteen again, not to mention in the same clothes I defeated Ansem in. Third, Cid didn't know who the hell I was, as if all memory of everything we went through was completely erased from his mind…but even if that's true, some memory of me would be preserved in his heart and surely he would've remembered me so what the hell is going on here? Wait a tick…can I even use the Keyblade?_

My hope fades slowly as I reach out my hand and concentrate, a position I've grown quiet accustomed to. Nothing happens…_What the fuck? Okay fine, one last try, _I focus harder and envision the Keyblade appearing in my hand, but nothing. "Lovely, now I can't even use my damn keyblade."

"Did you say keyblade?" slightly startled I whip around and get into a readied stance. Searching for any sign of movement or who the voice came from. _Had I actually said that last part out loud?_

Silver catches my eye, but it's dark and although I can usually see pretty clearly I can't tell much about what the silver is attached to. _Silver….silver…OH._

"Riku?" I pretty much ask into total darkness. Squinting doesn't even help so I don't even bother.

Riku emerges from the shadows an as usual a pissed off look is glued to his face. "I asked you a question. "Did you just say Keyblade?"" He's getting on my nerves, but there's nothing I can do.

"Yeah, what of it?" I cross my arms.

"Do you have one? Show me." Neither sound like anything else but an order.

"Now Riku, that's not nice to just start questioning a girl without asking her name first. What would Sora and Kairi think if they saw you like this?" Since he had emerged he had started walking towards me, but this stopped him dead in his tracks.

"How do you know my name? And how do you know Sora?" His voice had risen a little towards the end and a look of concern was now on his face. I raise my eye brow and his concern is replaced with darkness. _How should I approach this? I have no idea let's just wing it._

"We were all friends." _Or that's at least what I remember._

Riku is beginning to look like he could blow a gasket, but instead whips out his keyblade. "YOU'RE LYING! I've never met you before! And as for Sora, you might as well forget you ever met him!" He charges…I'm screwed. I can't use my keyblade so as a last resort I put my arms up to block and begin to hope I make it.

Blinding pain and the darkness of night begin to fade as my consciousness fades with it. The last thing I see is Riku standing over me…


	2. Chapter 2

Not knowing how long I'd been out, I try my best to calm down. Last thing I remember before everything went black was Riku attacking me, and if I know anything about Riku, I'm in "Hollow Bastion". I speak Hollow Bastion like I've realized where I am, but my breath comes slowly and my eyes adjust to the darkness just enough to where I can see shapes. I'm what looks to be a room.

"Riku, Are you in here?" I call out into the darkness. A shape moves and I have my answer.

"Yeah I'm right here." I hear his footsteps come closer, so I sit up on whatever surface I'm on, but his footsteps stop. "Hey listen…I-I'm sorry about attacking you like that. It's just; Sora has new friends and he doesn't even seem to care about Kairi and I. So when you said you were Sora's friend…I guess I just kinda snapped." With knowing how Riku really feels I can't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"It's alright, just next time; don't attack before you figure out what's going on." I wait a second then decide to ask an important question.

"Hey is there any chance we can turn on a light, I really don't want to be attacked by a heartless." It's hard to tell if it's a sigh or a chuckle that comes from Riku, but footsteps begin to walk away.

"Three…Two…One." Light illuminates the room it's almost blinding at first, but once my eyes adjust it's okay. I can see now that I'm in a bedroom or something close enough. "Your wish is my command Princess." As Riku says Princess I can't help to think that he might know my secret, an uncomfortable silence falls.

Several uncomfortable silent moments pass until….

"I see our guest has awakened. Riku, why didn't you inform me?" Maleficent enter the room and somehow it feels colder. Riku says something else, but I don't catch it and Maleficent's attention falls once again onto me. "Well, let's see; I could take your heart, but I have other uses for you. PETE!" A few seconds later Pete comes bumbling in as Riku motions for me to get up.

"Yes, ma'am?" Pete stutters out.

"Please take our guest to the supply room; she will be helping you to clean the castle." Maleficent runs her hand over her staff and green smoke swirls.

"Right away ma'am." Pete nudges me out the door and I take one last look at Riku, but he's talking to Maleficent and doesn't see me.

Pete and I walk down to the ground floor of the castle. By the time we hit the bottom he's out of breath.

"How come you don't use the dark corridors like everyone else?" I ask as Pete gasps for air.

"Them dark thingies give me the willies." Pete begins to walk again. A bad smell catches my nose.

"Awe man! What is that sme-?" I cover my nose as Ursula, slides-waddles-I-don't-even-know-what, by. Then just as she passes by, she throws me a nasty look.

"Jeez, she's stiffer than the stiffs back home." Hades pops out of nowhere, leaving the air smelling like both squid and burning something-or-other. "Hi, name's Hades Lord of the Dead, How ya doin'?" He outstretches his hand for me to shake, but I push it away with a finger.

"I'm fine thanks." Hades stares at me for a minute, I can't tell if he's gonna whistle or explode, but he just shakes his head and smiles.

"Gotta go." Hades snaps his fingers and poofs out.

Pete stares at me. "Yeah, you may not want to do that again." I smile devilishly and continue to follow him.

After passing a few more villains; who were probably on their way to their little group therapy sessions with Maleficent, (or an evil council meeting) we finally reach the supply room. As Pete opens the door I can tell that this room has more to it than meets the eye. I get a strange feeling as I take it in. The room is big, and in the center there's a larger circle with nothing but a chair in the middle. My heart flip flops and I feel the need to get out. Pete grabs a few more things and we start the trek back to the higher levels.

We walk in silence for a long time, but by the time we reach some sort of foyer the silence is broken by the villains, who are somewhere in the back of the room. All of 'em seem to be there, Hades, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Jafar, Maleficent, and even Riku who is standing in the shadows watching me.

Pete pushes me toward the opposite corner and gives me a bucket and one of the floor brushes.

"Do it fast and do it right. Maleficent gets mad when the Castle is dirty." I give him a nod of understanding and drop to my knees.

I feel like Cinderella as I scrub the floor, occasionally dipping the brush in the water and scrubbing harder. I can hear the meeting of the villains from where I am, but it seems to go on forever. By the time I'm done cleaning my hands are sore and pruned, but I know where my friends are. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have already beaten Clayton and his heartless and are in the middle of one of the Coliseum matches; which explains why Hades had to go earlier. I learned all of that by listening to their therapy session.

I'm tired and leaning up against the wall watching the villains leave when Hades walks over to me.

"You never told me your name." I watch his face closely then notice that Hook is walking over to join us.

"Oh, Hades leave the Lass alone." Hook offers…his hook to shake, I decline, but not cause I'm scared. I'm more annoyed than anything else. And creped out, don't forget that. Hook smiles and puts his hook down. I smile too; a plan has formed in my head.

"So you wanna know my name, huh?" Both villains nod, "Well, it's a secret." I push off the wall and walk away, hoping the "Leon" that I just pulled won't get me into any trouble.

From behind I can hear Hades snap his finger and Hook say "Blast" like it's some kind of curse. I smile and ignore them, heading in the direction of Riku's room.

Unfortunately the way to Riku's room is crowded by villains and I have to sneak past them to get by. Oogie almost stops me and I can't help but think that he'd be fun to mess with. I'm a pretty good gambler and I might be able to win a game. Thinking that I may go play him later makes me lose focus on where I'm going and I walk right into someone and fall.

Panic than it might be Ursula hits me immediately. "I'm so sorry." I dust myself off and get ready to stand, but a partly gloved hand reaches down. "Riku..."

He helps me to my feel and looks at me sternly. "What are you doing?" His face may be stern, but his voice is soft.

"I was coming to look for you." I notice a change in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and his eyes become lighter. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Something fun, in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah." Riku seems to be getting excited and before I can say yes, is dragging me through the castle.


End file.
